A crazy plan
by Erin Peepsta
Summary: When The Joker enlists the help of former gang member, Dani California, to help him with some experimental chaos', the plan soon develops into A crazy plan with an ending that is sure to surprise. Please Rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

A young man is walking to his car which lies in a dark parking garage. It's late and all he really wants to do is get home. The reason being, Gotham wasn't exactly the place you wanted to be out alone in the dark. Sure there was the batman, but he can't always be relied on. Sometimes he comes, while other times…well lets just say the victim can't really voice their disgust. Chills runs up he's spine as he passes through a unusual dark part of the parking structure. Suddenly, with out warning, he is knocked to the ground. A gang of vicious looking people surround him, carrying an assortment of weaponry. From base ball bats to shot guns, the young man knew he was in trouble. Then they start beating him, yelling curse words and demanding his money. I join the frenzy, my short black hair with blue ends flying about almost causing my blue hat to fly off.

"GIVE US YOU DAMN MONEY!" grunts Kevin, the leader of our gang, the devastators. A feeling of fear catches me, causing me slow down and step back. Kevin notices, walking over to me while the others continue to beat on the poor guy. "What's up Dani? You normally love beating the crap outta people. What's wrong?" he asks, putting a hand around my shoulder, pulling me close.  
I sigh, "Besides your arm around me?" I said, pushing Kevin's arm off of me, "This new setting is giving me paranoid."  
He frowns, "Dani. The Police were getting too close, you know that. We couldn't stay in that city any longer or we'd all end up doing time, especially you. Besides, you're use to us moving around. Dani you're not thinking of leaving the club, are you?" he asks seriously. I stare at him, then look away. "WE took YOU in when you had no where you go. We even gave you a name!" he snarls.  
I smile, "yeah, a name that you got from a song" I giggle, "Kevin, I'm not thinking of leaving, gosh! Don't be so serious?"  
He smiles, "well that's good to hear 'cause between you and me..." he said, whispering in my ear, "your a lot better than the rest of those meat heads"  
I smile, "thanks Kev, that means a lot to me." I said.

Suddenly, a couple of the guys are thrown into a wall. Kevin and I both snap our head in that direction. Standing a couple feet away, beating up our gang, was the batman. Kevin runs over, taking out his switch blade as he does, and tackles the batman. The two of them wrestle on the ground and the blade ends up in Kevin's heart. A couple more of the guys join in, but batman tosses them over the edge and down the 2 story to the ground. Danny, a boy in the gang my age crawls over to me. I help him up, as I say, "Oh, I KNEW tonight was NOT a good night!!"  
We look back at batman as he stands up and looks at us. A shiver went down my spine. Batman then grabs something from his belt and throws it at me. I could easily dodge, seeing is I can dodge anything. But Danny jumps in front of me, taking the hit. He lets out a scream of pain and falls to the ground dead. I freeze, looking down slowly at Danny who is dead at my feet. His screams echo throughout my head. Batman's expression flashs from a tough guy facial expression to a look of shock and surprise. He turns away, but I run up to him. I pound my fists against him, tears running down my face. But this does little 'cause he grabs my wrists forcefully.

"What gives you the right to kill people? Aren't you suppose to be good?" I cry, as I try to get away.  
"I am good!" he growls.  
"Yeah right, keep telling your self that." I snarl, "I've heard a lot about you, Batman. And how you just have one rule. Well I guess you broke that rule."  
"I didn't come here with intentions of killing anyone, that's just how it played out." he gruff.  
"You do realize that nothing you say will erase the fact that you killed four people. No matter how hard you try to wash the blood off you hands, it'll still be there. Sooner or later, you'll start breaking your one rule more often and then you'll be just like the people you killed." I said, looking straight in to his eyes.  
"I didn't kill them on purpose, it was in self defense." Batman mumbles.  
"You threw two of them over the edge! They didn't even have the chance to throw a punch!" I shierk.  
"You didn't see the guns they were holding. And it's only a two story drop to the ground they'll be OK except for their broken limps." Batman said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
"Oh yeah? Well what about Kevin and Danny, huh? How do you explain their death?" I spit.  
"Like I said before, my intentions were never to kill anyone. That's just how it happened and I deeply regret that it happened." he griff.  
My gaze falls to Kevin's lifeless body on the ground and more tears fall from my eyes.  
I feel Batman's eyes burn through me, "What are you doing with such vicious criminals anyway?" he gruff, putting cuffs on me.  
My eyes wonder through the bodies of the hurt and two dead members of the club. "They're the closest thing I have to a family…since my real one abandoned me. They sheltered me, taught me everything I know and even gave me my name. Dani California, what a stupid name from a stupid song." I mumble as the police arrive. I kept repeating the last sentence over and over again.

That was 4 years ago. The years after that were spent in Arkham Asylum until my escape of course. In my time at Arkham, I made some friends. Like Smiley the dentist and hot head. Hot head helped me find a person the same height as me and smiley hooked them up with the same teeth as me. Then, Digs showed me some of the tunnels he's made. I made a few 'additions to the tunnel'. Back to the 'new me' person. Hot head gladly set up the 'new me' in my cell and, doing what she does best, set 'new me' on fire. While this was going on, I crept through the Digs tunnels and made my escape. In the end, the body was too burnt to compare the finger prints to me. So, doing exactly what I thought they would do, they checked the teeth X-rays. Oh and what did that yield? My same exact teeth X-rays. They presumed me dead, but really I was alive, well and free.  
Walking into a bar, I notice some familiar faces sitting at a table in the corner. I walk up and slam my hands onto the table in front of them. "Why if it isn't the chickens of the devastators, how have things been?" I said dryly. Sitting at the table were the only two members of the devastators to wuss out just before we entered Gotham's city limits, Al and Cal.  
They look at me, "Dani, oh hi! Ah, Hahaha." Al sighs, knowing he can't deter my anger, "look, we're sorry about chickening out" said Al, the one on the right.  
"Save it Al, I'm not here for vengeance against you guys..." I said, glancing at both of them.  
Cal sighs of relief, "so what are you here for then?" he asks.

"I want to start the devastators back up, cal! come on, it'll be like old times!" I said, smiling.  
Cal rubs the back of his head, "eh, look, Dani, we'd love to. It's just, being a gang in this economy ain't so hot anymore. And 'cause we really don't want to get our asses kicked and sent to jail" said cal.  
I glare at him, "And what makes you think we'll get our asses kicked and jailed?!?!" I hiss.  
Al sits forward, "The batman. He's fucking scary!" said Al.  
I grab Al by the collar , bringing him across the table and close to my face. Everyone in the bar quiets down, staring at us. "I'LL SHOW YOU SCARY!! AL, HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE I KILLED?!!!? HUH!!" I shout.  
He gulps, "e-eight....e-eight people" he squeaks.  
"THAT'S RIGHT! EIGHT PEOPLE! SO IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO BE AFRIAD OF, IT'D BE ME! NOT OF SOME FREAK IN A BAT SUIT!" I shout, shoving him back into his seat. I glare at the people in the bar who stare back at me, "WHAT?" I shout.

Somebody starts clapping slowing. I look that way and see a guy walk from the shadows. From what I can tell from this guy is he isn't normal. He has make-up like a clown, but it's messily done. Described with white face paint, charcoal black circles his eye and a sloppy smile. His hair is a mix of green with dirty blonde and just rests a little above his shoulders. The attire he wears is a purple trench coat, purple pants, brown shoes, a green vest and a dress shirt with some kind of repeating pattern.  
I narrow my eyes at him, hissing "what's so funny, clown?" as I cross my arms.  
He smiles, ceasing his moderate clapping, "life's a joke, you gotta smile more, kid..." he said, still smiling.  
Gripping my hands in to fists, I glare at him, "Hey I ain't no kid!" I growl.  
"Quite a temper you have there." he said, laughing.

Cal taps me on the shoulder, "Dani, I wouldn't make him angry. That's the joker, the craziest guy in town!" he hisses in my ear.  
Shooting Cal a look, I hiss, "I don't care if he's the fucking batman him self!" I look back at the joker and cross my arms, "What do you want" I growl.

"To see if your worthy to create chaos with me" He said, laughing as two men dressed in clown mask step out of the shadows with AK 47s. The bar crowd freaks out and runs to get out of the cross fire. The joker steps behind them as they aim their guns at me and fire. I dive behind a table, throwing it on it's side. I take out my hand guns, loading them fast. Jumping up, I start shooting at the goons. I hit one right between the eyes but the other one is still firing. I'm out of bullets so I grab my switch blade and jump over the table. Grabbing a salt shaker from the ground, I throw the contents in the eyes of the goon. He's blinded and makes the mistake of dropping his weapon. I easily slice his throat open. When he's down, I pick up his gun and unload the clip into his head. I let the gun drop from my hand as I stare emotionlessly at the dead goon. I became unplugged and forgot about the Joker. That was until he appeared behind me, stole my switch blade and held it against my throat.  
"You're good, I'll give you that. But you became unattached and that may wind up with you dead." He whispers in my ear.  
When I fail to answer, he looks at me. I'm holding something in my hands. It's a grenade, pin removed. The only thing in the way of it blowing up is my fingers clasping the grenade's clip. I tilt my head back and stare at him, "Saids you." I hiss.  
"I stand corrected. You're mad…but I like that." He laughs, handing me back my switch blade. I shrug, tossing the grenade behind me. The explosion doesn't 'cause either of us to flinch.

"So, you were saying something before about me being worthy enough to cause chaos with you?" I said, a crooked smile crossing my face.  
"I'd be honored if you'd join me in a little 'experimental chaos'" The Joker said, chuckling.  
My smile grows larger, as I say, "Oh this sounds like fun!" With that, we walk through the hole in the wall made by the grenade.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later.

I pace back and for, lost in my thoughts. This was it; the big time. Soon the city will know my name.  
"Erin, Erin Pesita. Snap out of it! We got a show to film!" whines Dani California, my friend, as she snaps her fingers in front of my eyes.  
I smile as I scratch the back of my head, "Sorry, just…thinking." I mumble.  
"You can think later! The cameras start rolling in five!" She shines, skipping to the center of the empty warehouse that was our studio. A couple feet away stood the camera man, a skinny man with a clown mask on. Which is very odd because how the heck is he suppose to look throw the view finder on the camera in that thing? "Erin, come on! The cameras start rolling in 2 minutes!!" She said, spinning around in circles.  
Nodding, I join here in the center. I stare at the camera, a smile flashing across my face, "And so it begins!" I whisper.  
"Bring on the chaos." Dani snickers.

I look at her, "You say something?" I ask.  
Dani shakes her head, hiding a smile, "Nope, nothing." She answers back.  
The camera guy counts down from 10 to one monotonously, the one just one finger held up.  
"Hello party people! I'm Erin Pesita!" I chime, giving a huge wave.  
Dani flips next to me, wearing a huge smile, "And I'm Dani California! Welcome to our show. This is the beginning of something big! This show is going to tell you how to get away with crime!!!" Dani yells.  
"Of course your all probably thinking, holy shit these girls are going to teach us how to get away with crime? How did THAT get pass the producers?" I said, mimicking the voice of a surprised person.  
"Well." Dani said, pointing at me and then at her, "We're the producers!! So no annoying red tape to cut through!"

"On this first episode, we're going to tell you how to get away with robbing a bank." I said, disappearing and reappearing with a duffel bag. I open it and inside is a ton of cash. "This is just one of the bags of cash we stole from a bank. Now you can take some pointers from John Dillenger or the Joker. Basically, the idea is to get the cash fast and get out of there before the cops come and ruin your fun. It's always important to know your bank building. You can do this by casing the place. Something else that is very important is having smart technology friendly person on your team. Their job is to hack into the bank's main frame, temporarily turn off the alarms, cut the phone lines and check the cameras to make sure there aren't a shit load of police there to with draw the money. You also need a safe cracker who, obviously, opens the safe. Then don't forget the driver and a muscle guy. The muscle guy intimidates the people and knocks out the security guard. So now that you have your team together, you are ready to rob the bank. It's best to rob the bank before rush hour traffic so there are a lot of witnesses. Have the driver wait our front, the safe cracker and the techno wiz kid go in through the back door and do their thing and you and muscle guy walk in. You scare the people into shutting up and have a teller withdraw some of the money from behind the counter. While you do that, muscle guy is tying the people's hands up so they don't do anything stupid. The safe cracker cracks the code, gets in and starts loading up the cash. Then you all exit through the back door and make your escape. Isn't that simple?" I said, finally finishing up my little speech. The sound guy makes cricket noise; I take out my gun and shoot him.  
Dani smiles, "Uh, yep! Pretty much! So that's all for today's episode! We hope you tune in tomorrow for another round of criminal how-to!!" Dani chimes.  
"So go rob some banks you silly gooses!" I said, smiling.  
"Bye! You all come back now!" We say happily together, waving as the camera pans out.

The flashing red light on the camera darkens and I can't believe we did it. I turn to Dani and smile slyly, "So what illegal activity are we telling them how to do next week?" I said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh I thought you'd never ask! We're teaching them how to blow up a school!" She chirps.  
I laugh, "Really? Oh that sounds sooo fun! I can't wait!" I said, looking over at the sound guy, "You can get up now dude….dude?" It's then I notice the blood pool he lies in. I look at Dani, fear stricken. "H-he's dead…oh my god I killed him!!" I moan, gripping the sides of my head. I look at Dani, "The clip was supposed to be empty!! Why the fuck did you load it?!?!"  
Dani's smile is unnerving as she tilts her head slightly to the side, "why so serious? So he died no problem. We can always get a new sound person." She said, continuing to smile. She then turns and walks away, leaving me to my thoughts.

It was in that moment I knew, just as Dorothy realized she wasn't in Kansas anymore; I knew I wasn't in tinsel town anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

So I ran away from the empty warehouse. But not to the police, to my apartment. All the while I made sure I wasn't followed. I lock my door as soon as I'm in my room. The fear was still present as I searched for the light switch in the ebony dark room. I shook with fear until my hand felt the cold switch under neath it. As soon as my hand fell upon the switch, I snapped it on. Nothing happens. I try it repeatedly until I finally get that the powers out. Suddenly lightening lights up the sky outside and fills the room with light. I freeze, the color draining from my face as the light not only framed the dark furniture in the room but the shape of a man standing there. The light of the lightening bolt disappears as quickly as it had come. But soon another bolt flashes and I saw the man had moved in my direction. Every flash of the lightening outside brought the man closer and closer to me. I soon found my self pressed against the wall, fear gripping me so extremely that I'm unable to make a sound. 10 steps away, eight steps now….five steps…two steps. When the lightening flashes again, I see his face and almost faint from shock. It's the guy I had accidently killed.  
Tears fall from my widen eyes as he brings his head forward, whispering, "You **KILLED** me Erin! How could you? You **MURDERER!"  
**Then, he was gone. I stared in disbelief, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Slowly I slip down the wall and grip the sides of my head, tears running down my face. The image of the dead man's face forever burned into my memory.

The next day

I groan, slapping my alarm off. I didn't sleep at all; the dead man's face continued to haunt me even in my dreams. Rolling out of bed, I throw on some clothes and walk out of my bed room. I caught myself before I opened the front door to my apartment.  
_Good god man! You can't seriously be going back to that empty warehouse! What are you, mad?  
__Well if I'm mad, I guess I'll fit in quite well with my other insane counterpart.  
_I stifle a laugh. _I'm talking to myself! Oh how grand! Well I guess it's better than talking with Dani. She would do anything to keep me from leaving the show. Even…threaten me. _

The smile on my face disappears. I shake my head, "No that's preposterous! There wouldn't be a show without me! And, and I'm just over thinking this. I mean, come on! This show was my idea! And, and that guy probably fell in some ketchup! Oh that's good!" I said, heaving a sigh of relief, "Sheesh, I really got to stop over thinking this shit."  
With that last comment, I exited through the door and out my apartment building. On my way out, I check my mailbox. In my rush to get home, I had forgotten to check it. The only thing that lay in the small box was a small slender envelop. I give it a once over in my hands. The letter is meant for me and Dani. My heart races as my eyes stop at the stamped on sender's address: From the desk of Commissioner Gordon at Gotham's City hall. Without a moment to spare, I tear open the envelop, my eyes darting across as I read the finely printed letters on the paper. What I gathered from the letter, the Commissioner is basically asking us to stop and desist. That and six banks have been robbed because of our advice.  
I raise an eyebrow at that part, _JUST six banks? Come on people! Live a little!_

I dash to the warehouse as fast as my feet can take me. The one thing that surprises me when I get there is nobody's there. I sigh heavily as dread raced through me like a wild fire. _Oh great Dani probably got a copy of the letter too. I guess this is the end. Damn, and only after one episode! Heh that must be a new record.  
_But I don't leave; instead I take a seat on one of the empty boxes that fill the building. My eyes wander the gigantic open space. Grief mixed with relief filled me as my eyes wandered around the warehouse. _Now what other device of fame making am I to do? Well there's always my old job-  
_The sound of a door banging open interrupts my thoughts. I glance in that general direction, an eyebrow raised. Dani skips into view, a smile painted on her face. She stops in front of me.  
"I'm glad to see you're here early, Erin. Actually, I'm glad you're here at all. After how you ran from the studio so fast, I thought you weren't going to come back." Dani chimes.  
"Well, don't get too happy now." I said, tossing her the letter from the commissioner, "Read this." Dani scans over the letter, her smile falling, "They're shutting us down, Dani. Ain't nothing we can do about it. Look, it was a good first episode. But the police know where I live, Dani. They could just burst in and take me to jail! I want to be an actress not a criminal. I'm sorry." I jump off the box and start toward the exit. But Dani grabs my wrist tight, glaring at me.  
"Don't forget, Erin. We were the ones who got you out of the stripping business. What are you going to do? Go back to THAT?" she snarls.  
I snap my wrist out of her grasps, "That was just an odd job. I have another old job that still holds a spot for me. I know a guy who owns a store who can get me a job. From there I'll find a DIFFERENT way to get into the business!" I snap, turning heel and starting to walk away. But my path is blocked by the camera guy.  
Dani smirks, shaking her head, "You didn't honestly think we'd let you leave, did you? If you walk out that door, I can't guarantee your safety. Now, what are you going to do?" she asks, folding her arms.  
I glare at her, "What's left for this show but jail?!" I spat.  
"Ah, but that's where your wrong. What's left for this show is opportunities. Come on Erin, I can't do this alone." Dani said, extending a hand out to me.

Staring at her, I bounce the idea around my brain, finally answering, "A lot of people are going to get hurt, aren't they."  
Dani stares at me, her face unchanged, "Sooner or late, they were bound to get hurt. Why continue the façade any longer?" she said, her hand still extended to me, "Now will you help me spread chaos or would you prefer to die?"  
Knowing there was no way around this; I swallowed my pride and walked over to her. "I may be helping you, but that doesn't mean I approve of these actions." I growl.  
Dani smiles, taking my hand and shaking it, "As long as your working with us, then everything will be OK!" she said, her smile brightening.

_Great job, Erin. Now you're intwined in this mad person's bigger plan. You sure were smooth. Not. _

I had to admit, for a crazy voice in my head, it sure was right.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared as Dani worked with the Joker to get the next episode ready. We're going to teach our viewers how to hold up a school, which I personally don't see how this will help anyone. A scream erupts from the building, shaking me out of my thoughts. Without thinking, I dash into the three story building. I follow the scream to a room at the end of the hall. I stick my head in the open door way and I feel my heart stop. Clustered in a corner are little first graders with their teacher on his side, lying in a pool of blood that is leaking out from his bashed in head. The goon is points his sawed off shot gun at the little girl who screamed.  
"Shut the fuck up or I'll blow your brains out!" spits the goon.  
The girl ceases her screaming almost immediately, but is sobbing uncontrollably. Seeing her cry, reminds me of when I had witness a terrible act ten times worst than what she saw. I shake my head of that thought. Suddenly, one of the boys pipes up. "Hey you said a bad word!" the young boy said softly.  
The goon switches his anger over to the boy. "Yeah, and I'm going to kill two people today." Growls the goon as he pointed to gun at the boy.

I walk into the room, acting cool. "What seems to be the problem here?" I ask, stopping a few feet from the goon.  
He wheels around, ready to shoot. When he realizes who I am, he lowers his gun, "Oh, uh, nothing. It's just these little brats won't shut up." He said.  
Nodding, I answer, "I see. Well I'll have a talk with them then." I walk over and squat in front of the group of kids. "Look, if you want to survive this. You'll stay as quiet as little church mice. Got it?"  
They all nod, some fake zipping up their lips. I smile, standing up and walking up to the goon. "Brutal force is something to be used as a LAST resort. Next time, try and be nice." I hiss, before I brush pass him and walk out the door. When I turn down the hallway, I nearly collide with Dani.

"Alright Erin, it's time." She said, smiling widely. I simply nod, following her out to the back of the school where the camera guy waited for us. I slip into my character's mind set as I let a smile slip across my face. When the red light blinks on, Dani and I jump into the shot. "Ah party people! Here we are, ready to blow up the school we explained early in the episode how to. Right now the joker is dousing the inside with gasoline…" Said Dani, continuing to explain what to do. But suddenly, I realize that she said how to BLOW up a school. Not HOLD up a school. I shouldn't be surprised, but I had just told those little kids they were going to be fine. When this thought runs through my head, my stomach does a somersault. Oh god, what have I done! I just gave those kids false hope. _Oh congrats Erin! You killed a guy and lied to those kids. You certainly won't win the award of being the perfect little girl. _The Joker emerges from the building, trailing a sloppy line of gasoline behind him. He stops next to us.  
"So, we ready to light this Roman candle?" said Dani.  
"Of course!" smirks the Joker, as he hands me the lighter, "Erin would you do the honors?"

I take it, examining it in my hand. _They have GOT to be kidding. Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. _"Sure, I'd love to." I said, as the last bit of sanity that I had slipped away. I snap the lighter on and set the flame against the start of the gasoline trail. It darts down and disappears through the open doors. It only takes a few seconds before the whole building bursts into flames. I spin around and stare right into the camera, my smile huge, "Hey Gordon! Did ya see that? Hope you enjoyed the fireworks." I laugh. The red light turns off. This surprises me because I thought we'd finish the episode with a recap of the instructions. Then a van drives up and opens it side door. The Joker jumps in and Dani pushes me in.  
"COME ON! LET'S BOLT BEFORE THE FUZZ SHOW UP!" shouts Dani as slides the door shut behind her. The van speeds away from the burning rumble that once was the school.  
I look at Dani, "What's up?" I said, confused.  
Dani looks at me, smiling sheepishly, "Well it seems the police not only found out your address but the studio's location too." She said, laughing nervously.  
Blinking, I say, "You have got to be kidding me. So NOW what are we doing?!"  
The Joker jumps into the conversation, "We're going back to the studio, waiting for Gordan and Batman to come and then….BOOM!"  
I shift my attention to him, "I don't follow." I say, frowning.  
Joker sits next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders, "Elementary, my dear Erin. They're going to walk right into our trap! Where they'll end up blown sky high!! Come on, it's real simple. Has being a stripper really affected your brain that much, hmm?" He said.

The last comment hits me like a slap across the face. I glare at him, pushing his arm off of me, "Has being a crazy person affected YOUR brain much? Oh 'cause I TOTALLY can't tell!!!" I spit, as I shift my gaze to out the window. I feel hot tears run down my face.  
Joker snipes, "Gee ,what's her problem?" Dani shoots him a look. "What? I was just stating the facts." Joker said, trying to justify his actions.  
I turn my head sharply and glare at him, "Do you have a problem with strippers or something?! HUH?!" I snap.  
He smirks, switching out his switch blade. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked.  
"Let me guess, you wanted the best smile?" I said sarcastically.  
He laughs, "No." he said, calmly. But suddenly his mood change as he gripped my chin and placed the blade against the corner of my lips. "See, there was this stripper. She was the most, attractive stripper at the club. I was a simple bus boy at the club and I fell hard for her. Finally, I mustered the courage to talk to her one night after a show. Needless to say, we hit it off. But the mob boss that own the club had a very strict rule against entertainers in relationships. Said they made the girls, 'self- conscious' about doing their thing. So he tells me to break it off or they'll be trouble. I told him to go take a money bath, you fat cat. He didn't like that, not. ONE. BIT. So his brutes hold me down as he takes a knife out of his pocket. He tells me, this is what happens when you fall in love with a stripper. And he cuts me this big smile. Afterwards, my stripper girlfriend dumps me. Said I creep her out. Now I see how love is like a stripper, it's only a show. Where the love lasts only as long as the stripper's paid." He growls, pressing the blade hard against the side of my mouth.  
I wince, tasting the irony taste of blood in my mouth. Dani lays a hand on Joker's shoulder. "Hey, lay off. She's not a stripper anymore. She's a part of this show, we can't kill her." Dani said emotionless.

Joker heals like a dog, sitting back and switching the blade back. I sit there, breathing heavily as blood trickles down the corner of my mouth. Joker looks at me, smiling, "You have a little something on your face there, babe." He said, laughing.  
My expression turns from scared to pissed as I wipe the blood from the corner of my lips. The rest of the ride to the studio is quiet and uneasy. I let my mind wander as stilfe laughs as my brain comes up with different methods of Joker getting beat down. Most of them comical, including one where he gets beaten with wet noodles.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to the studio is solemn. But as soon as the van squeals to a stop in front, we forget what happen and work to get the studio 'ready' for the police to show up. It only takes a couple minutes and we retreat back to a safe distance. Joker, Dani and I hide behind a bush a couple miles away.

'See, the plan is Gordan and Batman will enter the building. They'll think they've got us, that we're in the rafters talking to them. But those are dummies strategically placed in the rafts. One of the two will get testy, shoot blindly into the rafters, causing a dummy to fall to the ground. While they check it out, the timer will stop. They won't know what hit them!" Cooed Dani. As she explained this, the cops surrounded the place. Surprisingly, she was dead on. We silently cheered and high five each other. But our little celebration was cut short when batman unexpectedly swung in. The three of us stand up, staring at batman.

"Well, if it isn't the batman!" Laughs Joker.

Batman scowls at us, "I didn't see that coming, I'll give you that. Now you're all going to jail." Growls Batman, as he lunges at us. He grabs Joker by the collar and holds him up against a tree.

"Oh what, you're going to kill me? But that would break your one rule." Said Joker, a smile planted on his face. Batman's glare deeps as he tosses Joker into another tree. Batman's attention is them drawn to Dani who is pointing the gun at him. But before she can pull the trigger, batman pulls something from his utility belt and tosses it at her. It explodes and ropes appear from it, tying up both of Dani's arms in front of her. Dani struggles hard, trying to escape. The ropes suddenly shock her, knocking her out. I now realize it's just Batman and me. He glances at me with a cold stare. The stare suddenly reminds me of the guy I killed in the first episode. My whole body freezes, my eyes wide open. He advances towards me.

_MOVE, DAMNIT, MOVE!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE!?! GO GET DANI'S GUN, RUN, JUST DO SOMETHING!!!_

There goes the voice in my head again, and it's the only thing that snaps some sense into me. Thinking fast, I dart over to Dani. I fumble with her gun and when I finally get it, I point it at Batman. But he's gone. My fear suddenly turned into rage, "WHERE ARE YOU?! COME ON, BATSY! IT'S NOT MORNING ALREADY! OR DID YOU SEE A TASTY MESQUETO YOU WANTED TO EAT?!" I shout as my eyes dart around the darken forest; "COME THEN, HAVE AT IT!! WHAT, CHICKEN? A LITTLE BATTY?" Suddenly, I hear the sound of air ripping through fabric. I spin around and am face to mask with batman. He knocks the gun from my hand easily and I see it skid away under a bush. Without thinking, I start throwing punches. He easily grabs my wrist, forcing my arm behind my back. I try punching him with my opposite fist over my shoulder, but he stops me by grabbing the wrist. It's one of the most awkward holds but it works and I'm stuck.

"Now are you ready to give up?" Batman gruff.

My eyes dart to Joker and my heart stops. He's gone, that bitch just up and left me to take the fall for him!! But then, Batman his hit from behind and he releases me, collapsing on the ground out cold. I look and see Joker, smiling wide, with a tree branch. Dani has escaped from her bonds and stands next to him.

Dani Walks up to me, "You OK?" She asks.

I frown, rubbing my wrists, "Yeah." I mumble, "I thought you guys totally left me."

"Now why would we do that? Then the Dani and Erin show wouldn't be the Dani and Erin show." Said Dani, as she went over to a bush, searching for her lost gun.

I gaze up at Joker, and then down at Batman, "….We should probably get out of here before he wakes up." I said.

The Next night…

Dani and I walk in the slums of old abandon buildings. Or what use to be them. Now commercial buildings were being built and it seemed there was no place to call 'home'. Discouraged, disheartened and simply out of options, Dani and I sat on a curb.

"Erin….Today you get to say I told you so." Sighs Dani.

"Today, I don't think I want to. But since you offered….I TOLD YOU SO!" I snap.

Dani sighs in exasperation, "SORRY! I didn't realize there weren't a lot of old building around here, OK?" she hisses.

I place my head in my hands, "This city has finally started doing something about the old buildings, Dani. And the crime and criminals too. Soon, we'll be next…because there's no where to hide. Face it, we've reached the end. Where everything starts falling a part, where the villin starts slipping up, where we either go to jail or…die." I said, mumbling the last part.

At the Police station

Gordon sits in his office, rubbing his face. Batman stands, concealed, in the dark of a corner in the room. "Why is it so hard to catch those three!" growls Gordan.

Batman answers, "They know they face extinction, all that matters now is where they make their final stand. All criminals get caught in the end. It's only a matter of time before those three get caught."

Back in the slums

Dani is silent for the longest time. Several times she opens her mouth to speak but can't figure out what to say. Unexpectedly, Dani jumps up. "I know a place." she utters. She then runs off. I run after, trying my best to keep up with her. She finally slows to a stop in front of a gate. Behind the gate, standing on a hill, is an old looking building. Parts of the roof look as if they have caved in. I feel like I've been here before. But I can't put my finger on it.

I look at Dani, "What _is _this place?" I ask.

Dani smiles, "Our new studio!" She chimes.

Frowning, I say, "No, I mean what was this place."

Dani walks over to a plaque on the gate. She wipes off some of the dust to reveal the name, Arkham Asylum. That name…how do I know THAT name?! Suddenly, rain began to fall. "Come on, let's get inside." She said, shivering. She opens the gate, the gate answers with a low creak. I follow after her, running to get in the building and out of the rain.

"Dani, isn't there an Arkham in the city? Why did they have two?" I ask, following as she led me down some winding corridors.

She glances at me, smirking, "Well, you are correct. They did have two Arkhams. See, the one in the city was for the more, milder criminals. While this one was for the more…crazy and out of control inmates. They legal system thought it would be a good idea. That if an inmate escaped from this prison, they couldn't go very far. But what they didn't account for…was the opposite factor for the guards in the prison. Since this building is on the other side of the city, and the police station on the opposite side, the police tended to forget about here. They were already short handed in a city full of criminals. So they didn't come around here. And, well…it didn't turn out well for the guards stationed here." Said Dani, smiling.

I slow my breath shortening. "W-what do you mean by that?" I asked, but I didn't want to know the answer.

Dani stops and looks at me, "You don't know the story? Oh I love to tell the story!" She cheers, clapping her hands. "Alright. So Arkham was run by this warden named Jerry…Pesota I think. He's wife also worked in the prison. She was a physiologist. Named, Ginger. Together, they had a kid, a girl whose name escapes me. She always went to work with them, in the prison. Anyway, the warden was a nice guy. But not everyone is all nice. He got angry sometimes and he let it out on the inmates. So, story goes, the inmate had had enough. They organized a riot. Somehow, they all escaped. They went on a murderous rampage throughout the prison. The kid, young and innocent, was there that day. She was ten, poor thing. So the-"she said.

I interrupt her, my eyes wide, staring off into space, "Pesita…That was their last name. They kids name…was Erin. She was in her father's office, playing, when the riot happened. Her father went to try and restore order. She became scared and went to find her mom. She went to her mom's office and saw the door wide open. She looked in and saw her mom, dead. Her throat sliced wide open. Terrified, she ran to find her dad. She ended up on one of the cell blocks. There was a group of inmates a-and they were killing her dad. She couldn't help her self, she screamed. The group's attention switched to her as they surrounded her. She had no where to go, the railing separated her from a fall to the bottom. She thought it was the end for her…." I said, fading off. Tears ran down my face.

"Erin…how do you know that?" Dani asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Because" I said, looking at her, my eyes full of surprise, "I was that girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Dani's eye widen, "W-what…oh my god, I'm…sorry. I didn't know Erin, I swear." She stutters, "If this place brings back too many bad memories we can always find a different-"

I shake my head, "No, no, it's alright. I have to face these demons sooner or later. Sooner is always better." I said, smiling. We continue down the hall and get to a part in the prison where the roof has not caved in. We notice a pair of doors to a room. Dani opens them and a smile races across her face. "What?" I ask. Dani looks at me and then disappears into the room. I huff, following her into the darken room. "Dani, come on. This isn't funny." I said.

Suddenly, the lights flash on and I'm blinded for a second. When my eyes recover, I see we're in a theater. It's a 2 story room. The stage sits on the 1st story; a kitchen set sits on it. The next story is seats. I look at Dani who is sitting at the table, "Ain't it a beaut?" She said her smile unchanging.

I look around, eyes sparkling, "Wow!! It's prefect!" I chime.

"I'd know you'd love it." Said a voice to my left. I look over and see the Joker walk out of the shadows.

My smile disappears, "What do you mean by 'I'd know'?" I said.

Joker walks up to me and puts an arm around me, "Just what I mean. See I told Dani about this place a long time ago. And about the little…uprising that happened here." He sneered.

I look at him darkly, "So let me get this straight…you choose this place because of the connection it had with me and the uprising that killed my parents?" I ask.

Joker smiles, "No, but that would sure throw the police off. The reason for choosing this place is because it's got history, stories-"starts Joker.

"AAnd it's got a great antenna for broadcasting across the whole city. Not the mention it's untraceable." Dani said, interrupting Joker.

Joker smiles at Dani, "Exactly. Now, there's no time to waste!" said Joker, suddenly spinning me out from under his arm, causing me to almost land face first on the ground, "We have some chaos to make!" And with that, he disappeared out the doors with no further explanation.

The very next night

The episode's plot is simple. We're making a bomb. But, with Dani nothing is ever as it seems. Dani chats on and on to the camera about the chemicals and the steps to making the bomb. I couldn't really add anything to the episode because, well, I didn't know anything about making bombs_. Except that peanuts were some how involved in the procedure. Yeah, I'm such a bomb maker_, I thought, sneering to myself.

Dani concludes with, "And so that's how you make a bomb! We previously made a bomb and sent it as a, 'gift', to the mayor. Oh, won't he be surprised!"

The camera's light flashes off as the feed changes to the mayor building, to catch the sight of the explosion. I take this chance to roll my eyes. _Typical Dani, always putting her own 'spin' on things. Not that I'm surprised or anything, I mean she's done this for every single episode now. Yeah, I guess once you get use to the bloodshed, it doesn't seem to bother you-._ I shake my head, _Hang on, this isn't me!! What the hell is going on here?_

The camera's light flashes on and we're live…live to the whole city. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. And welcome to the Dani and Erin show! I'm Dani and that's Erin! If you haven't found out already, your mayor is dead. Blown sky high! Now don't panic. I know you're all thinking of escaping from here. But-"She said.

I cut in, "Let's go to the bridge feed." I said, smirking. The camera's feed switches over to different shoots of all the bridges leaving Gotham. Simultaneously, they all explode. When the camera feed is switched back, I announce, "Now then. It looks like you're all stuck here. So why don't we have a little…fun."

Dani smiles, "Yeah, its party chaos in Gotham city!! And you're all invited! Now, no party isn't complete without some…entertainers. Entertainers as in, the prisoners of Arkham!" Dani laughs.

My smile vanishes as I'm overcome with panic. I look at Dani, "Dani, what are you doing. I WILL not have this!" I hiss.

Dani smiles at me, "Erin, we are still live! Can't we talk about this later!" she said mad, but her face happy as to confuse the watchers.

"No, we CAN'T. How could you even, _**think**_ to do such a thing?! After what I've been through…" I start.

Dani cuts in, "CAMERA, change feed to in front of jail. NOW." She snaps. The light flashes off. Dani glares at me, "What the HELL was that?!" She growls.

"HEY! _I'm _the mad one here!" I scream, "How could you, Dani? Most of the criminals you're releasing were probably at this jail the day of the uprising. And you're planning on letting them run about the city?"

Dani smirks, "Uh, yeah…..pretty much." She said.

I narrow my eyes, "I've let you get away with a lot of shit…I let you threaten me, kill innocent children and even kill the mayor. But THIS time, you've gone too far. I can't stand back and watch you do this." I hiss.

Dani walks up to me and tilts her head to the side, a sly smile painted across her lips, "And what makes you think you can stop what has already happened?" She whispers, bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

The feeling of helplessness hits me hard as I step back and fall back into a chair. I put my head in my hands, as tears started to form in my eyes. "Oh…oh, god no." I mumble to my self, thinking of how the criminals would ravage the people of Gotham. I thought of the way their hard eyes stared at me, ready to kill me. I thought of how million of people would be in the same position I was in 10 years ago. I couldn't help myself, I cried. As the last bit of sanity I had dripped away in my tears.

A couple minutes pass and my tears have finally dried up. I feel someone pat me on the head lightly. My eyes stare up at the person, it's Dani. "I can see you want to be along…I'll be back stage if you need me." She said, quietly. She floats pass me and through a curtain to the back stage.

I wipe my face of my fallen tears. _Well, no sense in crying about it. Not like THAT'LL do anything. _I hear the ripple of cloth flying through the air as I see Batman fly in and land stage down center. A sly smile appears on my face, "Well if it isn't Batman. So, what's the threat today? Shutting us down, throwing us in jail…killing us?" I said, walking over to him, turning my old stripper charm on, "Oh, certainly no 'kill us'. That'd mean you'd have to break your one rule."

Batman's facial expression remains unchanged, growling, "I'm thinking about it."

I stop in front of him, only inches away from him. I trace my finger lightly across his chest, "Are you turning soft on me? Oh come on…where's the fun in being soft?" I said, stopping my tracing of his chest.

"What happened to you, Erin? You used to be such a sweet little girl." He said his voice not as harsh.

I giggle, "10 years changes a person. Besides, I was only 11 years old back then. How could anyone have known I'd go this way?" I said, my eyes narrowing, "Besides, this wouldn't have happened if you had saved my dad instead of me. He was dying. Not me."

Batman shakes his head, "It was a snap decision. I thought you were in more danger. And besides, you just said no one could have known you would go this way." He said.

I smile, "Smart, you caught my slip up. That's weird because I don't make a lot of mistakes." I said, staring up at him, ready to stand on my tip toes, "See, from my time as a stripper…I learned stuff." I stand on my tip toes, my lips only a couple inches away from his. "Like how to love and tease." I said, whispering. At the last second, before my lips connected with his, I brush pass them and whisper in his ear, "Oh and also….how to deceive." With that, I stabbed him in the gut with my blade I pulled from my pocket. He staggers back, keeling over in pain. I laugh uncontrollably.

Batman glares up at me, "You fooled me." He growls.

I smirk, "Yep. Hasn't anyone every told you, never trust a stripper? After all….in the end, it's all just a show. Hope you enjoyed it." I said, stifling a laugh. I turn heel and start towards the back stage doorway. Unexpectedly, batman hits me with the bat tool he used on Dani after we blew up our studio. The rope wraps around my mid section, constricting my arms to my side. The sudden action causes me to fall to my knees. I stare down at it, one of my eyebrows lifted up in a questionable manner. I look at batman, "Ropes. Kinky." I said, "But I really have to go."

Batman takes to knife out of his abdominal, discarding it angrily. "Now you're coming down to the police station." He growls, walking over to me. He grabs a bunch of the rope at my back and starts dragging me off.

My smile turns into a frustrated frown, "HEY!! LET ME GO!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! NO!!! !!" I shriek, laughing in between each comment.

I see Dani run out the back stage door, carrying a baseball bat. She jumps on the table and launches her self off towards batman. She swings the bat at batman but he dodges it, letting go of me. Dani lands and spins around, swinging another home run at batman. This time he can't dodge. It hits him in the abdominal. He staggers back, probably seeing spots.

I lay on my side, trying to wiggle free, "Hey Dani, not to sound like an annoying bitch…but could you, I don't know. CUT ME LOOSE?!" I scream. Dani skids over to me, flipping out her switch blade. She easily cuts the rope and I'm free. I rejoice for a minute for we're reminded of batman. We look over and he's gone. Dani takes out her gun, glaring at the darken rafters.

We make it to the back stage door and chill there. Dani starts loading up on gear, including an RPG. I choose not to ask about that, since there's probably a long story involved and I'd rather we get out of here before batman swings in. I notice one bullet proof vest in the stash. I take it and sneak off to a secluded spot to put it on under my mid drift top. It looks a little unusual but I change that by zipping up a form fitting black sweatshirt on over it. I rejoin Dani, picking up 2 fully loaded AK 47's.

"Alright, here's the plan. We have to meet up with joker at 7th and capitol. Simple enough. We're packing heat just in case we run into the fuzz or our batty friend. So, you ready to go?" she asks. I nod, starting to the door. She stops me, "Hey, what did you and bats talk about? It sure was quiet in there..." she said, trailing off.

"Oh nothing, I just used my stripper charm to get close to him and stab him in the gut." I said, smiling slyly.

"Oh….well, uh…I wonder how Joker will feel about that-"she starts.

"What, so I acted a little 'friendly' to him so he'd let down his guard…big deal! Sure I may have…gone a little too far with the fake kiss deal-"I said.

"YOU KISSED HIM?!?!" shrieks Dani, cutting in.

"No, no I SAID fake kiss! To fake him out, OK! Let's just drop it, OK?" I hiss.

Dani smirks, "Alright if it's driving you 'batty'." She remarks, bursting out in laughter.

I roll my eyes, "Ugh, you're SO unbelievably ANNOYING!!" I said. With that we set out to find Joker.


	7. Chapter 7

Dani and I walk amongst the chaos. The light from fires looms in the distance, lighting up the sky. We pass cars that have been broken into. Dani cripples them more by blowing them up with her bazooka. My eyes fall upon a doll on the ground, blood splatters on it. I close my eyes and look away, my stomach somersaulting. We continue walking, Dani talking non-stop about the chaos we've created. I hear her sigh, "I'm bored."

The sound of screeching tires catches our attention as we look up the road a bit. A police cruiser has screeched to a stop a few feet in front of us. Out jumps Gordan as batman swings in, landing next to him. Gordan draws his hand gun, pointing it at us, "Alright! Put your hands on the ground!" He orders.

Dani and I exchange a look. Looking back at him, a sly smile on our faces. "Naw, we don't want to." Said Dani, shooting a bazooka at the cruiser. At the last moment, batman and Gordan jump out of the way. The bazooka hits, sending the cruiser up 2 feet then back to earth with a crash. Dani and I exchange a high five.

Gordan staggers up, shaken but not down. He starts firing at us. We dodge behind a parked car. Dani is frantically trying to get another missile in the bazooka. I see she's a little too busy to fight back so I take the AK-47's and when I hear Gordon's out, I spring up. Running into the middle of the street, firing rapidly at Gordan. Surprisingly, all of them miss except for one that grazes his cheek. I run out of bullets, swearing under my breath. Desperately, I search for bullets or a gun. But I truly am out. Gordan takes this chance and finishes reloading. Somehow, during it all, he found another gun. Because before I can have any hope of getting away, he starts shooting me with the guns. Everything turns slow-motion as I feel the bullets rip into my arm. Finally the last bullet hits me but my body has had enough. I collapse, falling onto my back as the pain renounces throughout my body. Tears rush up as the waves of pain hit me harder and harder. Weakly, I raise my head and look at Gordon. "Good shot." I mumble, my head falling back down. My vision starts blurring and I know I'm gone soon.

Gordon sighs in relief, "It's finally over." He said. As he did, another police cruiser joins up with them. Batman has disappeared. Dani is cuffed by a police officer and led away.

All the while, crying out to me, pleading me to stay alive. Gordon shakes his head, starting to get into the other police cruiser. The police officer asks, "Should we call an ambulance for her?"

Gordon shakes his head, "No, she's already dead." He said with relief.

With that, they drive away and I'm left there to die in the streets. I know I deserve this for just sitting by and letting Dani kill all those people. But, damn it! I didn't want to die, not here! Man, this sucks. I think before I fade into blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

When I finally come to, the pain in my arm still hurts like a bitch. But I'm alive….why is that? I sit up with aid from my uninjured arm and look down at my body. There's bullet holes ripped into my shirt but no blood. I raise an eyebrow, thinking, _'Am I the female equivalent to superman? What the fuck?!?_' Then I remember, I'm not super girl, I'm wearing a bullet proof vest. I stifle a laugh but immediately cease when pain shoots through my arm. Studying it, I decided it would be in my best interest to get this patched up before I even thought of a plan to save Dani. I stumble to my feet and look to the skyline of the city. Where fire once licked the sky was replace with smoke, choking the light of the moon and stars. I frown, "Aw, looks like the chaos is over. I don't know whether to rejoice or boo." I mumble under my breath. My mind wanders to joker and fear pangs me as I wonder if he some how got caught up in all this. I groan, thinking_, 'Oh great don't tell me I have to save HIM too!' _ I clench my hands into fists of rage and regret it as the pain level reached well over 10 in my arm. Breathing heavily, I mumble between breaths, "Damn…I better….find someone to p….patch me up. Before I….loose too much blood." I limp over to the side walk and slowly start my way back to the 'studio'; the wall being the only thing keeping me from collapsing on to the ground.

People pass me, normal civilians, and they walk a little faster. I see a mixture of shock and disbelief in their face as they pass, guessing that they can't wrap their head around the sight they were seeing. Me, Erin Pesita, one of the villains who plagued Gotham with chaos and death, now getting what I deserved: an agonizing death where I would end up not in heaven but instead join the other fallen angels in hell. With this thought, none stopped to help me, none called an ambulance, and some didn't even look at me. I wanted to scream at them, tell them this wasn't how it was suppose to be! But they wouldn't listen; they would just turn away and go on with their mediocre life. I felt myself at the end, my life flashing before my eyes and my eyelids wanting to close. The blurring comes back and I try shaking my head to rid of it, but that just makes it worst. I feel light-headed and unable to think of my next move. Turning the corner, I collapse into the arms of a stranger. I hear him talking but my mind can't figure out the words he's saying. I look up at the person, my eyes pleading for help and blurring even more as the seconds tick by. It's then I notice the familiar sloppy clown face paint that belongs to the joker. He is shaking me slightly and I barely hear him telling me to stay with him. Feeling a weak smile creep on my face, I mutter, "W-why….so serious?" My eyes close and my head falls back, limp on my shoulders. Joker said something but of course I don't know what it is. But what I do hear is the sound of police sirens in the distance. I feel my body being picked up and feel wind hit me as joker runs away, holding me bridal style.

Joker growls, "Damn it Erin, why'd you have to pass out now?!"

All I see is the blackness of an abyss; it surrounds me and suddenly engulfs me. Then, I'm standing in the corridor of a rickety old house. It's grey and bleak, the floor slightly tilted. I look to the end and notice three figures standing before me. One is a young girl about 11 with shoulder length brown hair and emerald green eyes that piece my soul. Her clothes remind me a little about this one ninja show I use to watch a long time ago but the name escapes me. The next girl is an aloof, dark eyed being. Her raven black hair falls below her shoulder and her school uniform is tattered and ripped, blood spatters gleaming on the white short sleeves. The last girl seems more professional, her aqua eyes showing no expression. Her chocolate brown hair stops just above her shoulder. She's dressed like a business lady but I can tell she isn't a lawyer. Their eyes are all upon me as they say something in unison. But no words come out. Puzzled, I ask, '_What are you saying? I can't hear you.' _ They say again, their voices reaching to a dull roar. When I repeat my questions their voices louden and I can almost hear what their saying. Then I feel something poke my wound and the pain knocks me back into consciousness. I open my eyes slowly and it takes me a while to realize I'm not dead. I look to the side of me that my wounded arm is and I am surprised to see joker working on my arm. From pass experiences and horror stories, I always thought Joker just cut people up not sew them back together.

"What….the hell are you doing?" I mumble, fatigue evident in my voice. Joker looks up at me and a smile appears on his face.

"Ah, welcome back. I thought I lost you there for a second." Said Joker, cheerfully. I return the smile back haft-hearted, my body still weak from my near death experience. Joker goes back to work on my arm, "You should get some rest." He said blankly.

I wanted to stay awake but sleep was pulling hard at my eye lids and I try my best to fight the feeling. But in the end, sleep wins the tug of war and I drift into unconsciousness, falling into the same dream I had before. The three people are there and are still trying to tell me something. I shout out to them, _'WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!?!' _With out warning, they are close to me with their eyes burning into mine. Together they whisper to me, _'you could have prevented what happened…you are the-' _suddenly their words are cut off as they drop dead at my feet. The youngest of the trio death is very peculiar, since there's no blood signaling an inflicted wound. The black haired girl has lacerations that look like claws were dragged across her face and throat, ultimately her death is the bloodiest. And the last girl has a single gunshot wound to the abdominal, a slow and painful way to go. My eyes look up and stop as I see their murderers standing in their place. They bow to me as if I was a Queen. Their voices are clear as day as they say, _'The deeds…are done.' _I stagger back, unable to understand what happened. Fear grips me as my breathing quickens. _'Why did you kill them?!?! What was their crime?!' _I cry out, demanding an answer. One smiles a crooked smile, his face burnt severely. _'Because…you demanded it…You got bored of them. So you had them killed. Because, after all, you are the-' _

Then I feel a sharp tugging pain in my arm, this causes me to awake abruptly. When I glance over at my arm, I see Joker stitching my arm up. He doesn't seem to have noticed I'm awake. I look around the room, trying my best not to stare. My eyes fall onto Joker's over coat that is hung over a chair, blood stains on it that no doubt belong to me. The feeling of tiredness is still present in me but I refuse to let myself slip back into that nightmare. I continue to watch Joker with curiosity. Joker feels me watching him and looks up at me.

"You mumble in your sleep, you know that right?" He said in a matter-of-fact kind voice. I scowl, puffing my cheeks out in childish annoyance.

"No, but thanks for the observation Doc." I mumble, slightly annoyed. Joker went back to finishing my stitches.

"Yeah you sounded pretty scared." He said concern in his voice. I look away, embarrassed. The dream or should I say night mare, had chilled me to the bone. Having seen those three girls die and their killers saying it was my demand for their death, wasn't exactly a good feeling kind of dream and retelling it would only rekindle the fears.

I shrug slightly, being careful not to move too much so he messes up my stitches, "Honestly, it did scare me. Some random chicks were trying to tell me something when they were killed. Unfortunately, I was unable to hear what they were saying." I said, slightly annoyed.

Joker finally finishes up my stitches and looks up at me, "Well sometimes somethings are better left unknown." He said lightly. I sit up slowly, being careful not to strain my wounded arm, and swing my legs over the side of the table to stare at Joker.

"Alright, so what's the plan to save Dani?" I said a smile racing across my face.

Joker's smile widens, "I thought you'd never ask." He answers back.


	9. Chapter 9

Dani sits on a bench in a lonely, isolated prison cell. She is lost in her thoughts, trying her best to figure out her next move but her mind is clouded with sadness of losing her friend. Dani sighs irritable, giving up on making a plan. She decided her best choice was to pled insanity and get out of hard prison time and into the padded room. The commissioner, known as Gordan, walks in. Dani shifts her eyes over to him; a look of indifférence is shared between the two.

After a brief silence, Gordan finally speaks. "Joker's men tried breaking in." He said jaded.

Hope fluttered in the pit of Dani's stomach, "And?" She said, barely able to keep the enthusiasm out of her voice. Gordan rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Heavily unmatched" The official said, his voice cynical. With this news, Dani's hopes are dash as the excitement dies down and is replaced with despondency. Gordan sees this and decides to leave her to her thoughts.

Back at the studio

I sit on the table, my head resting on my head as I tried my best to stay sane. Joker's so called 'plan' was that we sit in the studio while a group of goons went to bust Dani out. When I interjected with the proposal of us going, he shot it down immediately. The reason being I was hurt and I shouldn't chance ripping my stitches open. And that brings us up to speed with the current events happening. Unexpectedly, a goon stumbles into the room we're in. From the way he's walking, it's obvious he's hurt bad.

Joker's expression remains unchanged, "What's the status?" He questioned, not caring about the goon's current health status.

The goon sways violently, "They….out gunned us, sir." And that was the last thing he said before he collapsed on to the floor, dead. Joker and I exchange a look.

"Well, it doesn't look like he's getting up anytime soon." I said blankly. I stand up, "Now it's time for me to get back in the game." I said triumphantly.

A worried expression flashes across Joker's face before becoming a neutral one, "But your stitches-" He starts.

But I cut him off, "Can be restitched but Dani can't be replaced! I'm not going to sit around while your goons keep pressuring Gordan because eventually they'll move her to county. Then it'll be near impossible to get her back!" I said, anger flaring in my voice. I brush past Joker, picking up my sweatshirt and zipping it up haft way. Before I exit the room, I pause and look back at him, "Hey, don't worry. I'll come back in one piece." I said, before I disappeared into the night.

I found myself in an alley adjacent to the back door of the Gotham police station, where Dani is being held in on of the holding cells most likely. Two uniformed Swat members are posted by the door with riot guns. Thinking on my feet, I toss a rock down near the end of their alley. This causes them to become alert and run towards the source of the noise. I see my window of opportunity and dive through the door. The door drifts shut behind me and I note my surroundings. It's a dark, dreary back hallway which looks like it's hardly ever used. But I don't let my guard down and continue down the hallway. I'm careful to stay as close to wall as I can and stay in the shadows. Voices grow in volume as they come up to my location. I hug the wall, praying silently that they don't notice me. When I see them pass, I'm almost tempted to burst into laughter. One of the men is none other than Commissioner Gordan. Once he rounded a corner going away from me, I start up again. Then I come up to the holding cell room. Ever so secretly, I peek in and happiness bubbles up as I see Dani. She's fallen asleep on the cold hard bench of the cell. I walk up to the cell and start working on the lock. Dani stirs, opening her eyes slowly. She blinks as a grin forms on her lips.

"ERIN!" She cheers happily. I shush her, working on the lock.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?" I said, a smile running across my face. Dani nods silently.

"Well there was so much that pointed to that, yes."

"Fair enough" I almost got the lock open but the sound of approaching footsteps causes me to stop. Before the person walks into the room, I slip into the darkness and pull out my hand gun, waiting to ambush them. To my surprise, it's Gordan. He continues walking over to Dani's cell.

"Alright, you're being transferred to county." He said. While he's talking, I've crept up behind him and then point the gun at his head, cocking it. This action causes him to stop and slowly turn to see his stealthy attacker. Confusion and shock mix together on his face, "But…your suppose to be dead!" He whispers, not believing his eyes. I smirk, feeling proud over being able to elude his senses.

"Gordan, I'm supposed to be a lot of things. But being dead isn't one of them." I said, cheer in my voice. The sound of foot steps approaching the room forces me to act fast. I put an arm around Gordan's neck and point the gun towards the door, using Gordan as a human shield. Of all the people to walk through the door, Batman had to be the last on the list. He stops short and looks at me.

"Erin-" He starts.

"Save it, I'm not in the mood to hear you talk." I snarl, my blood pressure boiling.

Batman takes a step towards me and I then point the gun at Gordan's head. This action causes Batman to stop. "Erin, it doesn't have to be this way." Batman said, trying to get in my head.

I laugh, "Oh but it has to be this way! There's no way people will forgive me for everything I should have done, but didn't! Do you know that after I was shot, I wandered the streets DYING?!? And you know how passer Byers reacted? They just walked away, not even THINKING of helping me! Hell, they didn't even call the police because they know that I'd die a slow agonizing death and that'd be the best justice I could ever have gotten! Sad, I never wanted to go into this field. I wanted to be an actress….that's why I joined Dani and Joker because they promised me a show that would catapult me into Hollywood." I trail off, contemplating what my life would have been if I hadn't gone with Dani and Joker.

Gordan's squirming brings me back and I force the gun against him temple. Batman shakes his head slowly, "This isn't Gordan's fault, put down the gun and let him go." I remain unmoved. "This isn't the future you parents would have wanted for you-"

"Shut up…"

"You're going against everything they worked for-"

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A FUCKING WORD I'VE BEEN SAYING?!?!" I shriek, having enough of batman talking like he knows me, "I NEVER wanted to be a criminal! This ISN'T how things were suppose to go! The show was supposed to be a parody, A P-A-R-O-D-Y, of a how-to show! It wasn't meant to be taken literally! But of course Dani and Joker had a totally different agenda then me. I was scared at first but eventually, I got use to the chaos. Oddly enough, I started to enjoy it." A smile appears on my face as I tilt my head to the side, "Did you know it took FIVE years to make me SANE after the riot that killed my parents, Batman? And guess what, it only took Dani and Joker two weeks to unravel that string." I said, twirling the gun around my finger.

Batman scowls, "You can get help." He growls, knowing he's fighting a loosing battle.

I shake my head as tears come to my eyes but the smile remains on my face, "No, there's no one who can help me, because I'm a lost cause. Frankly, I really don't care anymore. I am what I am, insane. The sky's the limit to what can be done. Screw acting a crazy bitch on the big screen! I'll take actually being one in real life!" I laugh, feeling power return to me.

Batman shakes his head again, "The only road left for you is prison." He growls. Just then, police sirens are heard. Batman continues, "Soon enough, those police officers will burst in here and capture you."

The corner of my lips turns up into a smirk, "And you too. Don't forget, batsy, you're on their wanted list too."

"I'll already be gone." And with that, batman threw down a smoke screen. In the chaos, he grabbed Gordan from me and disappears out of the room. Quickly, I run over to Dani's cell and finish unlocking the cell with the keys I pick-pocketed off Gordan.

Dani open the door her self, "Come on, we got to get out of here!" she said as she grasps my wrists and runs out the door. We collide with someone and I point my hand gun at him. Confusion hits me as I'm staring at Joker.

"Joker, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask, lowering my gun.

Joker shrugs, "To try help, I guess. Now, what's the plan for getting out of here?" he asks. Dani shrugs and smiles sheepishly, "Air ducts, maybe?" she said questionably.

I glance behind me, the lights from the police cars flash blue and red into the darken hallway. Slowly, I look at Dani and Joker as a feebly smile comes to my face. "Hey it's been great, but this is where it ends. I'm tired of running, it's time I face the music and make my final stand." I say, the fear of dying escaping me as the feeling of relief of knowing this will all be over soon washes over me.

Joker and Dani share a look of shock. Dani speaks first, "Erin, you can't be serious! We can always think of a different plan and-"

I raise a hand to stop her, "No, this is what has to be. It's been a good run and all, but all good things must come to an end. I wish for the best of luck for you two in your chaos making and may I say it's been a pleasure working with you." I said, before I hug Dani firmly and give Joker a hearty hand shake. Tears escape from Dani's eyes and I feel the urge to join her but I turn away so they don't see. "You guys better go; this is going to get bloody." I mumble as I take out two AK 47's and start for the door. When I hear their footsteps fade away down the hall, that's when I look up. A smile finds it way to my face even as tears trickle from my eyes, this was it. Without a second delay, I burst through the doors and start firing at horde of police who are waiting for me. It all happened to slow, as bullets fire and hit my body. Finally my body can't take the heat any more and collapses onto the front stoop of the police station, my eyes staring unblinkingly forward.


	10. Chapter 10

I blink my eyes open, fading in and out of focus. When my eyes finally focus, I take a look around and all I see is white. Then it clicks in my brain where I am: a hospital. Someone walks up next to my bed side; they're wearing a light tan over coat and familiar square glasses that belong to Gordan. I look down at either of my wrists and see no hand cuffs and confusion sets in. "W-what happened?" I ask weakly.

Gordan shakes his head, "Don't you remember? You fell from a 2 story building onto a parked car while filming some sort of movie." He answers single-mindedly.

I shake my head, "N-no, I was shot by some police so joker and Dani could escape. I'm pretty sure I'm dead so where's the flames?" I said, smiling weakly as I made a reference to my final destination for my life.

Gordan raises an eyebrow, "No, you're not dead. You should really get some rest, because it's pretty obvious you need it." He said as he started to exit the room.

"Hey, Commissioner?" I ask

Gordan stops and looks at me, "Yes?" he answers.

I frown, "I'm sorry." I said.

He rolls his eyes, "Again, go get some rest because you're talking crazy talk." He said before he exited the room.

My eyes wander around the room discover it's a pretty basic hospital room, small and white paint on the walls. My eyes fall upon a notebook placed on the night stand by my bed. I grab it and open it, my heart stops. Staring up at me from the inside cover page, is the three girls who were killed in my dream trying to warn me. But there is now a fourth girl, one that looks exactly like Dani. The sound of people talking brings me out of my stupor as I look up at the door. One of the voices is obviously batman and the other, I presume, is Gordan.

"So what's so special about her?" said Gordan, folding his arms, "How could she stand taking 30 bullets and still be alive? What is she, super man?"

Batman shakes his head, "No, she's known as the writer." He said, answering plainly.

Gordan blinks, "The what?" he asks, not understanding Batman's answer.

Batman produces a file and hands it to Gordan, who proceeds to open it as Batman continues. "She's able to write a story on any type of paper and it will become the truth. A dangerous gift, but luckily she has the gift of amnesia. When ever she enters herself into a story, she doesn't know she's the writer. She's unconsciously writing what's happening. For every story, there's a pattern. The character opposite of her or the other main character she created for the story, dies. For example, one of the stories was about her being a ninja. Her friend died and in the end the whole world is actually blown to bits and pieces. Another was an older version of the Powerpuff girls, the main character actually was originally killed by a homicidally killer but came back to save her sisters. In the end, she goes to heaven. All in all, every story ever written by her has ended the same way, with the main character dying." Batman concludes.

Gordan nods, handing the file back to Batman, "But what has that got to do with Dani and the joker?" Gordan said, scowling as he tried to figure this out.

Batman smirks, "Everything, Gordan. They knew of her abilities and so they tricked her. What they didn't account for, was that the writer is unable to be killed if the main character is still alive. They used her so they could get away scotch free." Batman growls.

The information hits me like a ton of bricks and it was like a key unlocking some sort of hidden knowledge within me. Because all the knowledge feels like I already know it. Everything clicked and I knew what I had to do. I open the notebook and start writing with the pen that was clipped to the notebook.

* * *

I find my self in front of a bar in a bad part of town. I had written everything up to this point and I knew Joker and Dani where inside. So I meander in, slipping my notebook into my coat pocket, letting my brain mentally write as I go along in the 'story'. I stop at the bar, pick-pocketing a gun off a drunk who's passed out at the bar. The bartender muddles over to me, wiping off a glass with a towel.

The bartender nods at me, "You lost?" He said his voice not exactly warm and inviting like the bartender from cheers.

I shake my head, my face unchanged. "I'm looking for someone. Joker, I hear he comes here a lot." I said broadly.

The bartender leans against the bar and eyes me, "And what business do you have with him?" he ask, nosy like.

I shove nuzzle of the gun into his face, "That's between him and myself. Now where is he?" I growl, clearly not amused by the bartender dodging my question.

He gulps, simply motioning to the door to the back door. I mutter a thanks and walk to the door. I knock sharply and I hear hard angry foot steps approach the door. Just as the door opens, I take out the person with a shot to the head. This makes my presences known as I step into the small back room. There's only a small table and sitting at the table are Dani and Joker. They share a look of startled fear and then confusion.

Dani smile is fake as she said, "Erin, your alive! What a-"

"Shut it! I know about how you and Joker used me because of my ability as the writer, I know EVERYTHING about your crazy plan!" I spit before she can finish her sentence.

A smirk falls onto Jokers face, "So you found out. Well, aren't you going to do what you always do? Kill the main character, Dani? Come on, you can't keep continuing with this cycle Erin! It gets boring after a while." He said, confident his smooth talk will work.

I lower my gun, matching his smile, "Oh I know. That's why; I decided to switch things up this time." I said, stepping to the side of the door. It's then Gordan and his men file into the room, rounding up all of the goons and Joker and Dani too. A look of shock is plastered on Dani's face but Joker doesn't share that look. He looks pleased and even claps.

"Congratulations, you've thought outside the box. Would you like a cookie?" he said, laughing at his own joke. His laughter dies as he is taken out of the room.

Dani looks at me and we share a look. "Hey it's nothing personal, it's strictly business. Have fun in prison, bitch." I said, smiling widely.

Before Dani has a chance to comment, she's dragged out of the room. Gordan walks up to me, "Thanks, if it wasn't for you, we would have never caught those two." He said relief heavy in his voice. We shake hands and we walk out on to the street. Before we go our separate ways, he stops me. "What are you going to do now?" he asks.

I shrug as I walk backwards slowly, "I'm the writer, so I'm pretty sure I'm going to go do some writing. It's been swell, but every writer must face the end of a story, wether with a heavy heart, a light one or a mixture of both." With that, I turned and walk off. Slowly, I began to fade out of the story. Then, I evaporated. And the only thing remaining was the two words every writer knows and loves to use.

THE END


End file.
